


Baby, It's 3:00 AM

by dustysadderdaze



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Song Inspired, but it ends well, this is actually kind of heartbreaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustysadderdaze/pseuds/dustysadderdaze
Summary: Jung Jaehyun didn't know how to live without you. And that's why, months later, he was laying in bed at three in the morning, thinking about you. And what once was.





	Baby, It's 3:00 AM

He knew he shouldn’t be missing you right now. He really shouldn’t. He had enough on his plate right now. But when he was lying in bed, at three in the morning, completely sober and missing you more than he had since the two of you had split about a month ago, he couldn’t help it. Really, he should be over it. Jung Jaehyun, the campus heartthrob, who could probably have anyone he wanted. And yet, here he was, at three in the morning, thinking about you.

He thought about the way you looked on the last good night the two of you had had together- the way you laughed in the little studio he always let you hang out with him in. The way you almost knocked over some expensive equipment and got super flushed and embarrassed about it, no matter how much he reassured you that it was okay, it didn’t fall, and even if it did break… he had his best friend Johnny to replace it, anyway. He remembered the way you perched yourself in his lap while he was editing some audio, his arms wrapped around your waist, his pillow-y lips pressed to your shoulder blade, how he usually held you when you guys cuddled. He remembered the way you shivered when his fingers traced the tattoo coloured on your thigh he knew was hiding beneath the cotton of your loose black sweatpants. He remembered the way you intently listened to the audio clips he showed you, giving your honest feedback.

He remembered how red you got when his close friends, Johnny and Yuta, had walked in on the two of you slowly sharing kisses, and how he himself just brushed it off with one of his cheesy grins that really worked its way into everyone’s heart. He remembered the way Yuta threw a wink at him when they left after dropping off the coffee they had brought him to help him concentrate on getting his project done. He remembered the way you had mumbled, ‘that was so embarrassing’ even though his friends had seen plenty of PDA between the two of you before- you guys had been together for almost a whole year.

Almost a whole year. That’s what had killed him. It’d been his longest, most serious relationship, ever. He was never really one for long term relationships before- that was, before he met you. People would say that you were totally opposites of each other, but that wasn’t so. Outside of his extrovert personality, he was really down to earth, and like you, could spend the whole day on the couch, next to each other, reading books, or painting something. And that’s how you spent a lot of your afternoons, especially on your rainy days off.

He sat up, pushing his dirty blonde hair out of his drowsy eyes- he hadn’t slept the slightest bit of sleep, unable to let the past die. No matter what he did- and he really hadn’t done anything to get over you, to be fair- he just couldn’t stop thinking about you. About the two of you. About what could have been. If things hadn’t gone up in flames.

He didn’t exactly process the snap decision he made next, rolling out of the covers wrapped loosely around him, pulling one of his big black hoodies on, and just some old sweatpants that he usually reserved for cozy days in. He shouldn’t be doing this, but he was. Jaehyun grabbed his phone off the bedside table and shoved it into the deep pockets of his pants and hurried out of the dorm room, trying to be as quiet as possible- his roommate (Taeyong) hadn’t come home from work yet- he worked grave shift- but the place was finally starting to quiet down. Midterms would be coming up soon, so surprisingly, people were taking it pretty seriously. He pulled up his hood as he hurried over your place.

Your dorm. A place where he’d spent hours upon hours upon hours inside. Your dorm, where he’d dropped you off after kissing you for the first time. Your dorm, where’d you’d stayed up with each other until four in the morning, until five in the morning, until the sun rose into view in your windowsill. Your dorm, where you’d spent hours binge watching Friends together, with takeout pizza, other times takeout Chinese food from this wonderful place down the road that delivered.

His knuckles gently tapped on the door, not yet able to wrap his mind around what he was really about to do. He knew he shouldn’t be here, you might have someone over, or you were asleep- unlikely, he knew how much of a night owl you were. And he was considering turning right back around and just going back to bed after taking a sleeping pill… but then there you were there, and he couldn’t act like nothing happened. Hair slightly mussed. An old tee-shirt. Sweatpants. You didn’t have the look of deadness on your face though, so that means he didn’t wake you up. However you did look groggy when you opened the door. And then you didn’t, when you realized that it was him.

“Jaehyun.” it wasn’t audible. Only your lips mouthed the syllables. He loved the way your lips looked forming his name, like something sacred.

It took everything in him to resist framing your face with his big hands and pressing his lips against yours. But he knew the longing was written all over his face- and he knew that you saw it. “Baby.” he mumbled, his chest suddenly very, very tight. He could barely speak. Everything hurt. It really did. He got lucky and didn’t have to see you anywhere besides anytime he closed his eyes.

“What are you doing here? It’s 3:00 AM-”

“And you were on my mind. I had to see you.” it came out before he could stop it. It came out like word vomit, he couldn’t stop it. It just tumbled out of his mouth.

You were visibly shaking, even though it wasn’t particularly that cold- and his hand lifted, as the words, “can I hold you?” escaped from him. 

You looked at him. He looked at you. You looked at each other. And barely moving your head, you nodded at him. And suddenly, you were being pulled into his arms, Jaehyun holding you as close as possible without hurting you. He didn’t want to be apart from you. He didn’t want this moment to end, even though he was so overwhelmed. He knew you had every right to be angry with him. But- “God, I missed you,” he breathed, hand cupping the back of your head for comfort.

“I missed you, Jae,” your voice was shaky, like you were about to start crying. And that broke his heart, more than anything.

Inhale. Exhale.

He held you tightly, whispering so softly in your ear, “come back home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, I originally posted this on Tumblr a bit nervously, I didn't know how well it was going to do, but it surprisingly blew up. I spent a lot of time on this so if you guys could let me know what you think, that would be much appreciated! If you want to follow me, my twitter is @dustysadderdaze and my tumblr is transcendentsaturn. Thank you all so much, and I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
